dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Grandeeney
Grandeeney (Pronounced as "Gran-Dee-Na" in the English dub), is a female Sky Dragon of Ishgar, and the adoptive mother of Wendy Marvell. She is also a friend and ally of Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, and fellow dragons Metalicana, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum. She appears in the Anime and Manga Fairy Tail. Description Grandeeney is a large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance (though earlier episodes in the anime depict her as resembling a traditional western dragon with four legs and two wings). She has a white body, which appears to be covered in fur-like tufts similar to bird feathers, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region, and she has three, fox-like and very bushy tails. Grandeeney was also the only known dragon to have a counterpart from the world of Edolas, the healer Porlyusica, who was a member of the wizard guild Fairy Tail. Personality Grandeeney seems to enjoy poking at people's sensitive areas and issues. She is unafraid of making other Dragons unhappy by bringing up things that may, likely, be a sore subject to them. According to Wendy, her foster daughter, Grandeeney is a very gentle Dragon who has very positive emotions and was very friendly towards humans. She was shown to love Wendy very much, as when she ascended to a higher plane of existence upon dying, her parting words were to tell her that she would always love her, and to bid her farewell with encouraging words. Abilities Grandeeney was an extremely strong dragon, capable of using powerful healing and support magic as well as offensive magic that she would pass on to Wendy. However, she was unable to properly teach her daughter to use Sky Dragon Slayer magic for combat due to the need to hide inside Wendy's body to prevent Wendy from turning into a dragon from overusing her magic. To this end, she asked Porlyusica to teach her in her place. She was so strong that she could destroy the magic-draining Face bombs activated by Tartaros Guild without suffering any injuries or loss of power. History Over four hundred years ago, Grandeeney was present during the Dragon King Festival, and was acquainted with Zirconis. At some unspecified point during the aforementioned four hundred years past, Grandeeney's soul was taken by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, which left her in a half-dead state. A short while after the fact, Grandeeney would find and raise a human girl named Wendy Marvell, teaching her the ancient Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, particularly, healing spells. However, Grandeeney hid herself in Wendy's body via a secret art, the Dragon Soul Technique, which served several purposes: hiding in Wendy's body allowed Grandeeney to extend her life and heal her wounded soul and allowing her to create antibodies to prevent her from turning into a Dragon like Acnologia; and it allowed her to bide her time until she had regained enough strength to kill Acnologia. This was all part of a plan between the Dragons, Zeref and the Celestial Spirit Mage Anna Heartfilia, who used the Eclipse Gate to send the five Dragon Slayers who housed the souls of their Dragons to a time where the Ethernano was dense enough to allow for a perfect soul recovery; the Dragons traveled to the future and arrived on July 7, X777, the day when the Dragon Slayers thought their parents had disappeared. However, due to not spending much time with Wendy, Grandeeney was unable to teach the young girl how to use her Dragon Slayer Magic for combative purposes. Some time later, Grandeeney came into contact with her human Edolas counterpart, Porlyusica, and gave her instructions on how to perform two powerful Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spells—Milky Way and Shattering Light: Sky Drill—to pass on to Wendy, should they ever meet. Porlyusica later did meet and give Wendy the knowledge to use these powerful spells. Tower of Heaven Arc During the events of the Tower of Heaven Arc, Grandeeney, in the form of a Magic orb of light, ventures into a volcanic region where the Fire Dragon, Igneel, is hiding. She teases Igneel over his foster son Natsu Dragneel and their shared habit of taking things in excess, but notes that Natsu may end up dying if he takes that habit too far. She also hopes that Natsu will one day meet Wendy and establish a more friendly relationship with her than the one he has with Metalicana's foster son, Gajeel Redfox. Her statements only irritate Igneel, who angrily tells her to leave and reminds her not to interfere with the humans, which she takes note of. She prepares to say something about Zeref before leaving, but decides to leave the subject for another time, and instead reminds Igneel of the Dragon King Feast she hopes he will attend. Tartaros Arc Grandeeney comes to the aid of the entire kingdom of Fiore when the Tartaros guild attempts to remove all Magic Power from the world with the Face pulse bomb. With the Mages failing to stop the devices from firing, Grandeeney soars in from the skies, using her large body to plow straight through the giant structures and destroy them as the Mages below smile on in relief.12 Grandeeney, along with the other Dragons that emerged from their respective Dragon Slayers, takes part in annihilating the Face threat throughout the continent. Grandeeney later lands in front of the Mages of Fairy Tail with Metalicana, Skiadrum and Weisslogia, and commends them for helping Igneel drive away Acnologia; she also praises Wendy for destroying a Face bomb. After the other Slayers reunite with their parents, the Dragons reveal that they are dead, which Grandeeney explains that it is due to Acnologia using his Dragon Slayer Magic to reap their souls some years ago, which left them half-dead. She adds that in addition to stopping the Dragonification and defeating Acnologia, they hid inside their bodies to prolong their shortened lives, as well as added by Skiadrum that they cannot return once having left. After this, Grandeeney reveals that they have more to say but no time left to say it; after offering words of encouragement to Wendy, the Dragons fly into the sky and promise to watch over and protect humanity per the Magna Carta forged between their two races four hundred years ago. Before she disappears, Grandeeney tells Wendy that she loves her. Category:Western Dragons Category:Anime Dragons Category:Manga Dragons Category:Good Dragons Category:Fairy Tail Category:Deceased Dragons